


Within the Cave

by LadyMyuu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Psychic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyuu/pseuds/LadyMyuu
Summary: When Rina goes on her normal observation journey as a scientific contractor for Professor Oak and Bill, she makes her way into Cerulean as per-usual. She has her trusty pokemon and repels but she finds the place not as active as normal. During her journey she finds herself at the mercy of a certain Mew clone and he finds her just the one he needs for his next experiment.This is based off the Video Games (Red/Blue and beyond) and not using any show canon. Dark themes, exploration of abuse and sexual control. Starts out mostly smutty but does have a story. Porn with Plot. Main character may come to accept her situation but she will never love the clone that abuses her.





	1. The Cave with no Exit.

Rina bent down to retie her boot. The short blonde took a moment to think about why she had bothered to come in here as she then made sure to recoat herself in repel. She had been coming to this cave for years. She researched the types of pokemon that lived here and kept updated data log on her website. This was her duty as an associate to Professor Oak. Well, more like a temp. She wasn’t exactly finished with all her schooling but this project was her final work that after submission would get her approval into finishing her work and giving herself a name of Professor of Pokemon. 

It was a lot more complicated than that, but that was the gist of it all. 

  
  


Rina’s warm brown eyes looked up. She felt for a pokeball in her bag as she knew she would need to traverse water soon. She needed to understand the strange sightings that had been reported for several weeks. A new pokemon had taken up residence in the cave and had spooked out most of the larger and dangerous creatures into the local wild and since this area was known as a lower risk for trainers, there had been some incidents of new trainers facing very dangerous and strong pokemon. The scientist in training needed to know why. 

Taking her pokemon out, the young woman released the device to free the large water traveling pokemon. The blue head of the sweet Lapras turned and made a friendly sound as Rina rubbed the neck and under the chin. “Hello Mimi.” She said gently, “Same place as normal, take me to the deep landing.” Rina adjusted her bag and jacket, as it often got cold down here, and climbed onto the back of the pokemon. She could hear the cries of the various cave dwellers, though none of the ones that were more dangerous to her. They had all left. Just zubats and parasect were left it felt like. Maybe some water pokemon. 

 

She saw a geodude crawl by. She smiled, alright so not all were gone, just the bigger forms. She felt Mimi begin to swim and she would sit and wait the hour it took to get anywhere in this elaborate tunnel system. Her headlamp and flashlight aiding her. 

  
  


_ “What is this.”  _ The creature thought to himself, his violet eyes intense as he studied the human and her pet travel through his claimed territory.  _ “Ah, interesting.”  _ He observed in thought as he floated out of sight behind various hanging stones. He was tall, and his skin was a gray purple hue with a thick long purple tail. A powerful new pokemon that had mastered the psychic art just by existing. A deformed and yet perfected creature born from the mad science that artificially inseminated his so called mother, and he supposed she was all sorts of relatives to him since he was her own DNA twisted back to breed him. 

The monster of science continued to watch from a distance, to see just how well this human knew his cave and what did she seek in it. She wasn’t a trainer but obviously knew what she was doing. 

  
  


Rina had landed on the deepest known part of the cave system. She dug in her bag to turn on a small lantern and then recalled Mimi. She thanked her friend before going to reapply her repel and begin to walk. It wasn’t that her three pokemon couldn’t handle the cave creatures, especially now that the more hostile ones were gone, but she just didn’t want to bother with it. 

This area was a lot… cleaner than before. The mossy rocks were still there but any of the debri brought in from rising waters was gone. She walked along carefully to look all around, hoping to find odd pokemon scat or markings of some sort. She didn’t expect to find what looked to be a new passageway along a wall. Rina frowned at the strange carved opening. Onyx were known to do this, but they hadn’t been spotted around here in some time. Plus it didn’t look like a rock worm’s work. She looked around as if she expected someone to point out how it was formed before peeking down the long hallway like cave. She frowned and thought a moment before going to take out some chalk and park the entrance. 

 

She then would enter the new passageway. 

 

_ “Interesting indeed.”  _ The creature thought before vanishing off with the power of a teleport. 

  
  


The cave felt like it went on forever, just a long dark straight line. Several times Rina thought about turning back, but every time she did she felt like she was almost to the end. Just a bit farther. That feeling kept her going for a good hour before she broke out and into a large cavern. She looked up realizing she must be deep inside the mountain now, and this didn’t quite look right. She stared up at the high ceiling that had no hanging stalactite and worse she didn’t hear ANY pokemon. An eerie feeling filled her as she lifted the lantern she had exchanged for her flashlight and saw it… the center of the room had a wooden table, and then several actual plastic tables, the sort you see set up at events. Paper and laboratory equipment laid all around and a generator was off but ready to be turned on as a power source. The creepy filling grew when she realized that there was a boxspring and mattress with all sorts of blankets and pillows nearby, and another table with food supplies. 

 

Someone lived here.

 

Someone was living in this cave right now. 

 

Rina went to back away, this was not a situation she was ready to deal with. Nor did she want to force her pokemon into any trainer confrontation, especially crazy cave dwelling ones. Of course he or she or whatever had to have pokemon to be this deep into the system. Rina didn't get very far because it just felt like her body froze up. It felt like a force was gripping each limb, her torso and neck, it held her there like an iron grasp. Her eyes grew wide as a figure floated down from where there had never been anyone before. 

 

_ “Interesting.”  _ The strange pokemon mentally spoke to Rina. Her eyes looked at him with wide fear. She had never seen anything like this being and her eyes took in his strange humanoid form but with double jointed limbs and odd round three fingers. His tail was huge. He was quite a bit taller than her as well. 

 

“What… who… are you?” She asked through strained teeth, her body so tight it almost hurt. The violet eyes took her form in, a thin petite girl. Pretty for human standard and obviously intelligent beyond most expectations. He floated down to be before her though his odd feet never touched the ground. A strange soft smile was on the pokemon’s face. 

 

_ “The most powerful Pokemon in the world, of course.”  _ The cocky clone did a little bow,  _ “My creators dimly named me Mewtwo.”  _

 

Rina’s mind raced and came up with the archeological dig site that Professor oak spoke of. It had discovered various fossils and a temple dedicated to a small feline and mouse like pokemon called Mew, and it was thought to be a predecessor to most pokemon. This did not look that close to the original cave drawings. “Me-mewtwo? Like...Mew and two?” She got out trying to understand what has happening. Communication with a pokemon wasn’t underheard of and psychic pokemon have proven to be far more intelligent then others. 

 

_ “Indeed.”  _ Mewtwo replied as he floated ever closer and his eyes flashed with power as she felt something push into her brain and everything was drawn out, memories of her life soaking up into this powerhouse of Psychic power 

Mewtwo looked this woman up and down and smiled cooly as he floated her up and she let out a terrible scream as he studied this. She was an educated human who worked in a field similar to the scientist who created him, but unlike them had no intention of doing such terrible experiments. She had little to no family to speak of. She was not highly regarded by her peers other than being attractive. She would do nicely he decided. 

 

Rina began to beg him to put her down, that she was no threat. She just wanted to go home and she promised to never come back. Then she felt the psychic grip shift and one by one, the buttons on her blouse popped off. Brown eyes grew wide and she looked at the Pokemon who was psychically started to strip her. “What.. what are you… stoppit!” She said.

_ “I could list countless reasons why I am doing this. But perhaps its a simple because I can.”  _ He could lie and claim he didn’t consider his actions morally wrong, but he still chose this over anything. There just hadn’t been any pokemon that he felt could fill this role, as well as also assist him in his studies. 

With a final pop the blouse was freed and he moved it open to expose her chest. She had on a plain gray bra that kept her perky breasts contained. She wasn’t a large busted creature but she had decent handfuls and of they were even very similar. Mewtwo couldn’t help but find human females attractive, as his DNA contained that of a human as well as being raised around them. Rina’s eyes were wide and tear stricken as she just shook her head at him. He ignored her as he proceeded to reach out with a soft velvet hand and pull a bra cup down to pop a perky breast free. It bounced and then hung ever slightly from the pull of gravity and the cool air instantly made the nipple harden. Her soft white skin and pink nipples was an enjoyable sight. His eyes flashed again and the generator started, and various flood lights and lamps flickered on lightening up the cave. Mewtwo would turn his eyes back to the free boob and then freed Rina letting her drop to the ground and gasp. She instantly went to run or at least gain distance. 

 

He felt amusement when she tried to cover herself and free a pokemon from her belt. Only to find them gone. Her eyes looked up at him in horror, “Where are they!?” She cried, her concern for her pete deeper than for herself. Three pokeballs floated up behind him and circled around him like an orbit.  _ “One.” _ He teleported one away,  _ “Two…”  _ Another,  _ “Three.” _ And they were all gone. 

Her cry of anger and fear made him smile all the more.  _ “I returned them to the wild, as free as can be. They may be confused for awhile but they will adjust.”  _ He made sure not to release them anywhere near where they were.  _ “Now back to you…”  _

 

Rina felt her skin grow cold and she held her shirt closed as she back away from him. She shook her head several times, “Leave me alone!” Though without her Lapras she was in sore trouble to get out of the cave. She turned and ran anyway, down the cave tunnel. She plunged into darkness as all her light equipment dropped off and she felt along the wall as she ran. Her body sweating with fear as she tried not to think of what this pokemon intended with her. 

 

And then, she fell. She knew she hadn't tripped. It was the psychic grip of a hand that kept her from going forward. The impact of the hard ground left the air out of her and she felt dazed as the presence of the clone returned. He did not give her any light to see him, so the psychic movements of his mind felt like cold hands. Her body felt pinned and flipped, her bra was undone and ripped off her to never be worn again. Rina screamed and kicked at the invisible force as the mental abilities began to squeeze her breasts. Like two large hands gripping her hard and pinching her nipples into matching rosey form. He continued to abuse her breasts with his mind and she cried out against his endless molestation. 

 

“Wh-Why! Stop!” She cried as the darkness let her see nothing but feel it all. Suddenly she felt something between her legs, and yet there was nothing actually there. The psychic power did not bother to strip her of her pants but instead began to rub her clit with such a force that she cried out in confused pleasure and pain. Her vaginal lips pushed open behind her panties and she felt like hands were stroking her, touching her opening and pushing slightly inside while her nub was endlessly rubbed. She moaned unwantedly as she was used by the telepathic powers of the clone. 

 

Mewtwo liked the way she fought, though he could use his powers to find just the right spots to make her cry in pleasure. She was shirtless now, her clothing all gone except for her pants. Her breasts pulled up and apart and squeezed by his powers and it felt so nice. Her pussy his to command with psychic licking and groping. It was quite fun he decided, and regretted not trying this on a human female sooner. Unlike pokemon, their heat was much easier to manipulate. He could feel himself grow harder, the slit between his legs almost invisible was now growing larger and the pointed and pink cock slid up, growing thicker and harder with each work of his mind over the woman’s unused body. 

Rina was both crying and moaning as she didn’t fight him. She just laid there with her breasts and pussy at his mental mercy. She felt herself growing hotter even though she laid on the cool ground and suddenly everything grew faster, and she felt more pressure between her legs. Her eyes grew wide as the psychic power pooled between her legs and pushed in like an erection and began to tease her insides like a pumping cock. She cried in pain and horror as she was growing wet with all the stimulation. Her panties growing more useless by the second. Suddenly, the peak hit and she came, and he forced her to ride out the blast of pleasure that spiked up into her chest and back down to her clit. 

Then he pulled all the psychic power away and a lamp flickered on. Her lamp. He stood over her, his huge pokemon form looking down at her. She panted with wide eyes as the long and thick cock greeted her with precum. 

 

“No-No more.” She begged softly, “Please-” He reached out with his hand to pull her up physically and she sobbed when he her face met his and he nuzzled into her neck. He had to bend down to do it. A free hand cupped her breast and squeezed it to enjoy the touch and his erection brushed her chest. She felt the psychic grip around her pants and undoing her belt and buckle, they pulled down, and then her useless wet panties followed. She begged him to stop again but there was none having it. Mewtwo nuzzled her for a bit, his hand stroking her breast and another keeping a grip of her hair. Then he slowly pushed her down until her head met his cock. 

 

_ “Lick.”  _ He ordered. She looked up at him. Her eyes wide with horror and she shook her head. He growled a little mentally, he could force her to do it. His powers had that but this was something he wanted her to do. He grabbed his cock and pushed it against her lips.  _ “Now.”  _ When she turned her head and refused he used his mental powers to open her jaw and mouth and shove himself, his long cock, hard into her mouth and right on down her throat. Rina gagged and bile came up but was unable to pass. He held her like that, now allowing her to breath as he let his cock block her passage. He then pulled himself back out and she turned to throw up, the smell annoyed him but he motioned her back. “ _ Lick or I do it again.”  _

 

She began to lick, up and down the staff of his cock. The tip teased by her sweet tongue. His powers began to tease her clit again as she worked and she moaned into his hot erection and it took all he had not to force it back down her throat and fuck her. But he resisted. He had only had a few encounters with this and never with a human. Humans offered so much more. He let her work for a good while, his mind working her clit and pussy over while his hand teased a nipple. Finally the large clone pulled away and she sat back on her legs and looked down, not broken but not all there either. His eyes glowed and he floated her up into the air, her legs forced apart and she gasped and shook her head as he brought her over his chest and lowered her. 

 

His cock pressed against her opening. She faced him as he matched her eyes with his. He lifted his hands to put on each side of her hips and the smile on his face told her he had no plans on stopping. She bit her lip and looked away. He didn’t warn her as he plunged his cock into her somewhat virgin hole. This was the first real cock ever inside it at least. She cried out, but all the work he had done had left her wet and accepting other than her firm no stance on the situation. Mewtwo shut his eyes at how tight and lovely she felt around him. He was long and he pushed in as deep as he could go. She sobbed and shook her head as he began to bob her up and down on his hips, aided by his powers and by his strength from his legs. She bounced, her breasts bouced and her hands held onto his shoulders. He stood holding her like that, thrusting up into her as her head leaned back and she moaned out. He used his powers to draw out that desire to feel good and Rina cried out more in pleasure. 

 

It didn’t take away the fact he was forcing this on her, but he still wanted to enjoy her orgasm all the same. He used his mind to tease her click and his head lowered to lick at her neck and breasts, his soft tongue teasing her sensitive skin and forcing her to enjoy the hard thrusts into the open air. This felt like it lasted forever before he suddenly pulled her off and she fell to the ground. She yelped in pain as he twisted her body around and pulled her ass up into the air, and her face planted onto the stone floor. Her hands bracing her. He plunged back into her and spread her legs as one hand gripped her thigh and another her lower ankle in an awkward position so he could just thrust down. He slammed into her downward, the force stronger and forcing her harder and harder into the stone ground. Her cries were pain filled but the pressure he could get felt so good.  Rina’s mind was blank and her eyes wide as she felt him inside her. He was large and it hurt as his cock pushed into her and out, in and out. Her body moving with him. 

 

Her clit never left alone, a constant teasing. She would orgasm again, her body rocking as he pumped. He didn’t finish, just kept going until he had another orgasm out of her. The world faded into a warm fuzz as her body took on his huge cock again and again. Position change, she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her, slamming into her now with his legs pushing and his strange arms gripping. He came this way, with her like a pokemon taken during rut. Her body accepting his seed as it gushed into her and around his cock with full force. She cried out. He couldn’t tell if it was with lust or horror. He didn’t care. 

 

Rina felt herself blank out. She woke up later laying on a bed of blankets and pillows and stared up at the rock ceiling. She blinked a few times, her body aching sore and her mind confused with what was going on. She slowly sat up and looked over and saw the strange creature known as Mewtwo working at his lab tables as if nothing was new. She looked down to see herself naked and tears crept to her eyes and ran down her cheeks before she pushed them away and she went to move. “I want to go home.” She said softly, scared but ready to argue. 

 

_ “You are home.”  _ He said simply, he didn’t look at her.  _ “Get dressed.”  _

 

Rina felt her world go black as she collapsed back onto the bed. Mewtwo sighed to himself mentally, perhaps he was a bit too rough… no, humans could take it. He needed her to run a few tests after all, he did want to know if he could procreate with her. 

  
  



	2. Exploration and Preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed how spaced out things are, I find it easier to read online with more spacing. Note that this is probably the weaker of the chapters but does have some pointless smut in it and sets up Mewtwo's personality compared to the movies.

 

  


Rina sat trembling at the table. She had several fat lab books in front of her, full of data and detail on some Laboratory in Cinnabar island. Apparently all this equipment had come from there also. She wore just a very large t-shirt and nothing else over her battered and bruised body. Her hair was loose from its ponytail and she at least had found her glasses because her contacts had to be taken out. She had been told to look through the books and pull out certain reports on various tests concerning Project Mew. Not very covert. She could barely think let alone work, with her rapist behind her listening to some classical music on the radio as he stared down into a microscope.

She just stared at the books before her. It had been two days here. He had fed her and washed her and let her sleep. He hadn’t done much else until today where he demanded she work. Rina was stuck thinking about who would look for her. Her mother she barely spoke to and her sister was in school for photograph. They barely exchanged emails anymore. Professor Oak wouldn’t expect any reports for a few weeks…

 

 _“And when they notice you are missing, I’ll be sure they find your clothes and assume you were killed.”_ Mewtwo spoke into her mind, and she winced as he read her thoughts once again. He did that when she sat to long and would answer her questions she hadn’t wanted answered by him. She didn’t speak just stare down at the books a bit longer and eventually she heard movement and a grunting noise.

 

His soft furred hand was upon her shoulder and he looked down over her to look that she had done nothing but sit and cower. Mewtwo leaned down and nibbled behind her ear and enjoyed the smell of her skin. She was such a meek thing. _“Do the work or I’ll find something else for you to do.”_ He threatened and Rina responded by opening the book and shifting the notepad over.

 

“What are you looking for again?” She asked trying not to turn and look at him. Trying so hard not to to think about how close he was and how only thing between him and her was a t-shirt. Mewtwo grinned and nuzzled her neck, he was aroused and he wanted to have her. But he needed this too, apart of the reason he chose her was because of her knowledge.

 

 _“Anything to do with the location of Mew. They birthed me but never said what became of my mother. I want to know. Now look. I’ve gone through them some but I feel you have the eyes for it.”_ He slid a hand down to her hip and she felt his mental powers roam her body and tease her nipples. She quickly set to work to distract herself.

 

Mewtwo was now far to horny but he wanted her to feel like she could work. So he turned and looked at the cave exit. She could never escape through the cold waters without a pokemon. So he didn’t need to worry about that. He walked away and before she knew it, he vanished. Rina continued to work, trying to pretend this was normal because she was afraid what he would do if she didn’t find something for him.

  


Across the sky, teleport after teleport of large distances soon brought him to a strange land. The pokemon were so different here… but he smiled at the thought of something. He floated down along an empty beach, a few Krabby scattered off and some other unknown Pokemon also. He decided he would begin to bring a Pokedex with him to better educate himself. Mewtwo was starting to think no one would ever stop him, and this world was so fresh and innocent… he could do whatever he liked and right now he was horny.

 

Human females were fun, but there was also something engaging about female pokemon as well. He was wondering perhaps he needed to find a way to combine such things to enjoy? If Rina could not become pregnant by his seed, he could modify her, he would just need the equipment… his mind rolled around the thoughts before he kept thinking of Rina and the way she felt when his cock was inside her and soon the head of his penis poked out and he went to grip it. He heard talking as he began to pump himself and the cruel clone looked up in time to see there were two beings on the beach. A girl laying on a towel sunbathing and what looked to be her strange fire bird? A quick soft mind read revealed it was what is known as a Blazikin. He was male and he was practing various fighter moves… Mewtwo let his presence fade to the back of their minds as he continued to masterbate.

 

He got an idea.

 

The fighting fire pokemon had a rather weak mental field. He easily slipped inside it and the fire bird lost all control of his own body. It was quickly aware of this but had no handle on what it did. Seeing through the eyes of the panicking bird it looked down upon the woman, his trainer, sunbathing. She was a curvy creature. Rina didn’t have that plump ass and large breasts. The black hair and tanned skin was nice as well. He saw the other Pokeballs nearby and quickly teleported her bag a safe distance away.

  


Melody yawned and turned her head a new direction. She was laying on her stomach and enjoying the sun while Ross, her best pokemon, practiced. Little did she know of the powerful psychic presence nor that Ross was having quite the mental battle. Suddenly as she thought about rolling over, the bird leaped and was upon her body. She yelped and thought he was just playing, that was until he slammed her face back into the towel and grabbed at the back of her bikini. She screamed and kicked but the strong pokemon had her top torn away and the shocked Melody couldn’t move with the pressure behind her head.

 

A strange noise came from her Blazikin before no longer able to resist the strange urge it began to furiously rub at its crotch producing a small but thick pointed cock. Nothing human about the piece as it continued to rub at it and held her down. Mewtwo forcing him to masterbate over its master while he himself enjoyed touching his own cock. Suddenly a cry of release and the white cum spilled down her hair and back and a shock silence fell over the two.

 

Then Mewtwo had Ross move and grabbing her hips fell onto her and shifted her bottom aside. Melody become aware that the bird pokemon could mate several times in one setting when its fat odd cock slammed into her vagina with a fighting pokemon’s force. She screamed in pain as she had not had the chance to become any sort of aroused and the look of horror had her body locked up. Ross was laying on top of her and digging his claws into the sand continued to pound her from behind with such fast rabbit like pumps that Mewtwo was almost jealous. The girl screamed out again and again until Mewtwo grew annoyed and began to use his powers, all the while contorling Ross and masterbating, to stimulate her body and soon it began to produce the wetness she needed. Her cries began to slowly moan into pleasure.

 

“Oh gods…. Ross… harder…” Mewtwo quirked an eye and after sensing a moment realized… this was not the first time she had, had sex with her Blazikin. Granted it was only once before but still. Interesting. He decided to let Ross go and found that the fire fighting continued to pound on his own now, lost in the lust of mating. Mewtwo grinned and watching the show began to pump his cock harder and harder until he spilled his seed over the sand. Still hiding with his powers.

Leaving the two to finish, he floated off and looked at the pokeballs he had teleported away. Sensing another psychic he took the ball and opened it. His eyes took in the form of the strangely dressy Gardevoir. He grinned as she was a rather attractive female pokemon. She turned curious eyes to him and tilted her head.

 _“Where is my master?”_ She may not have had any human breasts but she had a nice appeal to his psychic powered blood. He picked up her Pokeball and looked at her, _“She traded you to me.”_ A skeptical look before he withdrew her back into the ball and sealed it.

  
  


The moans of Melody as she now lay on her back and Ross her pokemon fucked her missionary style was heard as Mewtwo teleported all the way home. His new prize to be used later.

 

Rina gasped when Mewtwo appeared again. He took the Pokeball and teleported it somewhere safer for now. He turned and looked over as Rina stared at him with her scared eyes. He grinned and walked over to look now at her work. Ah, she had a list. Good. _“Well done. Now as your reward go lay on the bed and spread your legs.”_

 

“Wh-what? But… that’s not a reward!” She said angrily at the thought of him raping her and claiming it as some sort of gift. He rolled his eyes at her and motioned again, and she felt a push of his power and it sent her onto her feet and forcing her to walk all the way over to the bed. She fell onto it, her back into the mess of blankets before her legs fell open and he slid her ass to the edge. Slowly he walked over and grinned at her exposed pussy. She wasn’t clean shaven, but he could always make her do that. It didn’t matter to him, hair was a thing. But she wasn’t a giant mess either. Her hair was soft and little and it matched her head. Her pink slit was exposed to him and he could see the damage he had done, a few bruising to her legs and such. “Please, don’t hurt me anymore.” She begged, tearing up.

 

Mewtwo ignored her and moved between her legs. He lowered his head and begun to lick her slit. His soft tongue was longer but not that thick. It had a strange strength aided by his magic as he ate out her pussy and enjoyed her clit. Flicking it. She moaned and covered her face. It was far gentler then the first time and he would slowly burn her up, heating her with pleasure. She felt him, his tongue edging inside her opening… sliding up to her clit, around and down. He would take a bulb tipped finger and push it inside her wetness and pump slowly as he licked just her clit. He felt her muscles tighten, her body arched and she came. She cried out sitting up to look at him as she orgasmed and he felt a small gush of fluid. He licked whatever she had before he lifted his head to match eyes with her.

 _“See? A reward.”_ He teased her tenderness now before stepping away. He motioned, _“Now back to work.”_

 


	3. What will I become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually took me over a year to write, but now that I am back into writing this I think I'll try to finish it. Setting up some more elements... got a few more smutty scenes to do and plot...

Rina looked at the meal Mewtwo had brought her. He had realized a day or so in that humans needed that sort of thing such as food, something he rarely needed thanks to his design. He ate of course, but he didn’t need the energy as often as the human girl did. Rina was looking at some rather well prepared fish, some fruit and water. Mewtwo had mentioned he’d do better next time, once he understood more about human eating habits. 

 

Rina sat at one of the many tables and picked at her food. She could see the strange clone working over at his station. A machine whirring with something he wanted answers to and a computer humming to life. She had tried the device to see if she could contact someone through it, but Mewtwo seemed to have encryptions everywhere. She hadn’t been sure how he even typed until she saw the keys clicking down with no hands at them. Psychic. Right. 

 

“Why are you looking for Mew?” She had started conversing with him more, as scary as that was. She didn’t want to know him or be on any sort of friendly terms. He kept her prisoner and while he hadn’t outright raped her since the first time, he had sexual abused her in other ways. 

_ “Why does anyone look for their mother? _ ” He replied simply, her mind rattled with his deep and controlling voice.  _ “To make sure she is well, to make sure she isn’t a prisoner somewhere else in a Rocket Laboratory.”  _

“Oh.” Rina looked down at that, in some moments he almost seemed kind and could worry for others and in others he had complete disregard for her and others well being to the point he would do whatever it took to abuse them. “What will you do when you find her?” 

_ “Depends on how she responds to me I suppose. If she is still held captive I will free her, obviously.”  _ He stopped his work to look at her,  _ “If you are free enough to talk you are free enough to catalog.”  _ And just like that the conversation ended and Rina went back to picking and eating what she could from the food. She would get up and go back to her work bench and begin anew going through all the books and taking out any material that could be coded or used for the location of Mew. 

 

Hours passed. Rina yawned. She wondered what time it was but the sun was unknown now that she was stuck in this cave.. She wondered if he’d ever let her see the sun. She thought about how Mewtwo would vanish and return, and bring various new things with him. He must have stolen them as he felt entitled to about everything. 

_ “Stand up.”  _ Mewtwo’s strong voice ordered and Rina obeyed without him needing to use his powers. Rina glanced at him with worry as he floated up behind her with something in his hand. He pushed her large t-shirt up and looked at her bare ass. The girl tensed and shut her eyes, gripping at the table. Mewtwo put his hand between her legs and parted them some more, before a finger slid into her pussy’s waiting lips open and she felt him… push something inside her. A jolt of cold and she stumbled away grabbing at her lower stomach. 

“What the.. What’d you do?” She yelled in pain as she fell near the bed and continued to hug her stomach and felt it tightening and shifting. 

_ “I modified a local plant with some berries from other continents. Pokemon breeders use these sort of … cubes… to encourage a rut or heat out of the pokemon they wish to breed and have offspring produced. It made the best sense to insert it vaginally.”  _

Rina’s eyes stared at him with the most confusing look. A part of her understood that perfectly but the other was just sheer shock. “But… what. WHY?” 

 

_ “I intend to produce offspring with you.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


Rina felt hot. Her body burned with something so fierce it left her moaning more than what Mewtwo was doing to her. Her legs spread and her t-shirt off… she lay for him on the bed facing the top the cave. The cock of the clone, long and hard plunged into her heated pussy with the sound of slicking flesh. The pounding of his body into hers as her legs hung over his shoulders. The purple and gray form’s furred body pressed with the human girl crying out loudly in pleasure. 

 

He watched her breasts bounce; the decent sized mounds of flesh and fat jiggled with each of his hard thrusts into her small body. Her nipples were hard and she panted like a beast. This was enjoyable because he could feel her mind in revolt, how dare he drug her so she could not resist his sex. That the very smell of him sent her into such a frenzy that her slit barely needed anything before he could just have her. Rina felt her voice loud and mewling as the psychic fingers of the clone teased her clit and nipples. Her nub being rubbed raw with pleasure and her nipples twisted, pulled and teased as her breasts somehow still bounced. 

 

Mewtwo felt his eyes shut as he enjoyed her tight pussy. It was starting to tighten more and more, the muscles getting ready for her climax. He could feel the buildup linking into her mind. She was trying to resist but it was so futile he barely noticed. His body was one with hers,  his cock pulling in before plowing into her in great warm strides. The sounds she made echoed about the cave and her hands gripped hard at the bed… and then it happened. She screamed loudly as the orgasm rocked her, and sent shivers through her body and back to Mewtwo, who with all his might couldn’t hold his own release back and he felt him pool into her, his seed entering around her cervix as her climax pulled him deeper. He shifted her legs aside to lean over the edge of the bed and he nuzzled her face almost tenderly.  _ “Good girl, such a good mate.”  _

 

Rina’s eyes snapped open, her mind trying to recall what he was doing. He wanted her to have his offspring. She jerked her body as Mewtwo pumped the last bit of his seed inside her and the woman attempted to push him off her pale naked form. He laughed a little at her effort though no sound came from him as he slowly pulled himself free and his hot seed gushed from her opening like a stream… he had a lot to put into her. 

 

“No… no… you can’t anyway. Your a pokemon and I-” 

_ “It is possible and I will make it happen. Even if I have to fuck you ten times a day.. Which seems likely with this modified enhancer.”  _ As he spoke, with his cock still mostly hard and looking down at her, she felt her body heating up again and the need for something to fill her began to overwhelm her. She felt desperate and her eyes looked at him with that continued horror as she tried to push away. 

 

_ “Is this a bad time?”  _ The voice got both of them to turn and look at the strange figure floating in the room. A dragon like creature with white and blue feathery fur. Thick hands attached to small arms and somehow Rina kept thinking ‘jet’ when she looked at the dragon psychic. Mewtwo frowned as he turned and his cock got a bit less excited beginning to sink back into the odd slit it appeared from. 

_ “And you are?”  _ His eyes glowed scanning Latios. Rina was starting to feel like she was going to die. Her body so heated and in need she felt a hand slipping down toward her lower body and she had to grab them together and hold them tight. 

_ “Here to deliver a message to you, abomination. Do not come to Hoenn again. You are not welcomed by any of its legendaries.”  _ The pokemon attempted to ignore the sound Rina made when she soon began to touch herself, her hands going between her legs in loud needy moans. Mewtwo would roll his sharp purple eyes before they glowed and an energy wrapped around Latios. The twin of Hoenn struggled with his own power but soon found he was no match. 

_ “Oh? And who is going to stop me? You?”  _ Mewtwo said unamused,  _ “Come here.”  _ Floating the pokemon closer, Latios thrashed with a new found strength but he could not break free. Mewtwo turned his head toward Rina’s hands between her legs and she moaned out a “Wa..No…” 

_ “My mate and I were having a good fuck and you ruined it. So now you will please her until she sleeps.”  _

_ “Mate?”  _ But before Latios could do anything he felt his narrow face plunged and Rina’s hands were pulled up by the clone’s psychic yank. The Latios began to smell the odd almost pokemon like scent coming from the woman’s cunt. Her heated cries as she moved to try and get her hands free to finish the work. He also smelled Mewtwo’s seed and the creature tried to pull away. 

_ “Please her. NOW!”  _ Mewtwo’s eyes flared bright and before Latios understood, his thin but very long tongue began to lap at Rina’s pussy. Slipping up and down at her clit and down to her opening where the pokemon tasted both Rina’s juices and the cum of Mewtwo. Latios was in great distress and yet… it … he found himself continuing without the forced pressure from Mewtwo. The heat was to much, the mewling cries of the woman sent the brother pokemon into a frenzy of licking and nuzzling her pussy, the clit sending pleasure throughout Rina who had instead grabbed her own breasts to squeeze and tease as the pokemon continued to pleasure her with his mouth. 

 

Mewtwo moved back to watch the scene and an amused look crossed his face as he saw the very long cock of Latios beginning to appear. He did not want that pokemon mating Rina though, as he hovered over her body and continued to lick her out. Whenever Latios attempted too crawl up her more too try and mount her, the psychic clone would gentle pull him back down. This process continued for quite awhile, the Latios making Rina climax, she’d pant and whine and then the aphrodisiac would trigger again. Latios would attempt too mount and Mewtwo would make sure he didn’t, just eat her out until she would finish. It was a good test he supposed, taking note. The medication he had made lasted almost an hour before Rina seemed too give up and fell into a fitful sleep. Her naked body covered in sweat and breathed heavy as she twitched from the ruthless pleasure he made her experience. 

 

During the whole process, he had also searched through Latios’ mind. He smiled as he realized the dragon psychic had a sister. Drawing the image into his mind he found that she was called Latias and she unlike her brother was a carefree spirit who rarely did the bidding of this Rayquaza. Interesting indeed… but for now he was done. 

_  
_ _“You may go.”_ Mewtwo waved his hand at Latios who looked at him with a pained expression. His long slender cock had not been serviced and it was causing him great pain. 

_ “I will be r-reporting this!”  _ But before Mewtwo could decide on the next step. Latios wa gone and  all that was left was his sweet sleeping little human. He walked over to look at her, studying her small frail form. How she trembled from the abuse he put her through. The bruises he had left on her and how even now she smelled of delicious sex and heat. She mewled softly when he used his powers causing her to lay back and face the ceiling though she could barely open her eyes. He traveled a hand over her form before he crawled into his own bed. He didn’t sleep often, but with the cool air in the cave and the way she was so warm he found himself curled around her and closing his eyes. Rina turned into him and whimpered before going back to sleep, her face nuzzled under his chin. 

 

He knew she would never come to love him and while he could easily wipe away all her memories, he didn’t want that. He enjoyed the power, and he knew there would be an interesting experiment for all of that ahead. For now he would rest, regroup, and fuck her tomorrow. Rina let out a gentle snore that lured even him to sleep. 

  
  
  


_ Johto - Hidden Radio Station _

 

_ Mew opened her eyes for the first time in five years. Her body ached and her mind was beyond thinking properly. How long has she been in this place? How long since they made her bear that massive child and then stole it from her? She couldn’t see beyond the tube she was in. The water wasn’t clear and neither was her mind. She felt a presence though, far away. It wanted to find her. How could she reach it? She needed to get out… _

 

Dr. Georgia Martel looked into the tube and tapped her chin with a manicured nail. Her plump red lips turned into a smile as she thought. It was about time wasn’t it? The subject had finally recovered from the traumatic birth they had put it through on the island lab. Perhaps it was time for round two? This time, she’d make sure it didn’t end up killing everything and almost destroying its own mother. 

 

This time, it would be better. 

  
  
  



	4. Not all Monsters are Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to be Porn with SOME plot... but this chapter is like mostly PLOT. Also Its obvious I didn't do a lot of spell check and editing on this and... its either that or it doesn't get written? Anyway, feel free to nitpick.

 

 

Rina woke up in the arms of her keeper. She felt herself curled up against him, warm and with a dull ache of her body being used so roughly the day before, but not as roughly as the first time. She blinked the crust away and shifted to look up at the feline structured face of the clone of mew. He looked different now, his body relaxed against her, his arm draped over her small form. She was careful in her thoughts, sympathising with him in some ways but not forgetting how callous he had been with her. What he was trying to do to her, what he had done to her.

 

_He is trying to get me pregnant._

 

The thought invaded her mind and made her physically wince. He was almost cute like this, but then again she found most pokemon appealing. They were all innocent compared to the humans she dealt with. Well, almost all of them. Mewtwo though had human parts in him, so he admitted. He used those parts too abuse her, and the powers given to him as a clone of a powerful psychic pokemon was the tools to her containment. He had a feline face that was a little more narrow than most, with horn like ears and that double neck. She put a hand on his chest plates, feeling that they were hard, designed to protect his heart and lungs. He was still a psychic type and a physical hit if ever landed would probably hurt him.

He didn’t look weak though, with a thick tail, powerful legs the only frail thing about him was those impossibly long arms and odd three fingers. She felt an odd urge to pet his head, something she would have done to her old pokemon. Rina felt a spike of worry, and went too move out of his arm and throw her feet over the side of the bed. She felt the dry crust of cum between her legs and recalled more of what had happened. He had raped her after giving her the aphrodisiac and fertility cube. Her hand fell too her belly as if she could sense if he had been successful in impregnating her… but she wouldn’t know. She wondered if he would sense it? If she started to swell with some horrible combination of human and … _him._

 

_“He has harmed you?”_ A female voice spoke into her mind. She jolted and looked around then back at Mewtwo who seemed to be enjoying his rare sleeping arrangement. Rina got too her feet, still pale and naked. Her breasts were chilled by the cave air and her nipples displayed this. Her soft blonde hair around her privates needed cleaned after being both licked by the strange dragon and covered in cum by Mewtwo. She didn’t see anyone at first and was too afraid to speak aloud and wake Mewtwo up.

 

_Hello?_ Rina thought in her mind, wondering if she was just being an idiot.

_“I can hear you. I am here.”_ for some reason that was all the clue she needed to look at the desk that belonged her captor. Mewtwo had never allowed her near it before, and though he often left she had been far too afraid of what he would do if she disobeyed she had yet not near the large metal desk with the master computer whirring away and processing. But now that she did she saw that there was a cabinet with a glass window and inside a Poke’ball with a heart on it. A love ball. She frowned and stepped carefully over too it, not even picking up the oversized t-shirt that had been her only source of clothing. She looked back at Mewtwo before reaching the desk and carefully sliding the door open and taking the ball out.  


_Can you hear me?_  


_“Indeed.”_ The female voice in her mind replied, _“The creature that took me has also kept you. He attempted to alter me too make it where I will be subservient. I am a guardian. I will not submit too such a thing… but for now I cannot defeat him. I cannot allow him to know I am not under his complete control. I will play my part until a time comes I can aid you as I am meant too, too protect my human.”_  


_But.. I am not your human? He took you from them I suppose._  


_“You will be my human until you are free, then I will go home. I offer my comfort, Rina. We will meet soon. Go, he will wake in a moment.”_

 

She didn’t need to be told twice. Sticking the pokeball back and sliding the door closed the naked Rina turned and hurriedly pulled her shirt on as she made her way over to her desk and began to pour herself some water. She had a pile of notes to sort and other things she could do to keep busy and him from being suspicious. The clone got up, and she had realized she’d never watched him get up from a prone position. Then he simply floated up onto his feet…

  
right, psychic type.

 

_“Rina.”_ His deep invasive voice rattled in her mind and she looked up at her, fear on her face. _“I wish you had remained with me until I woke. You are a comfortable bed partner.”_ He floated over too her and his face nuzzled against her hair, then he paused and pulled it back and covered his nose, _“You need a bath.”_ As he said that, her stomach rumbled.  


“Uhm… and food?” She queaked softly, keeping her eyes downcast. Mewtwo paused then he smiled, and a small noise almost like a laugh came out of his actual vocal cords. He had a higher pitch voice, feline meowing. But she supposed that made sense.

_“Then let us get those resolved before we return to work.”_

  
  


Dr. Martel’s heels clacked on the ground of the Team Rocket laboratory. She was a buxom woman, a real hourglass figured knockout. Raven black hair was perfectly styled around her face with the longer part flowing behind her. A pair of thin rimmed glasses over her blue green eyes, and with the strut of someone who was important ,few ever got in her way. She lifted up her keycard from her neck and the beep of the door echoed down the empty halls before she entered a warm and buzzing room. A large glass tube sat across from her, filled with a green liquid that bubbled. Computers hummed and machines worked as she made her way over to her desk and sat down, putting her bag onto the little table nearby and sighed.

 

“Lets see…” She typed in a code and the screen came to life, “Ah, no reports still. Damn… where did the little brat go?” She frowned before shifting her weight and looking at the tube, “Your little boy is still running around Kanto, and soon we will find him. But until then I was thinking we’d try again. I have them working on the perfect genetic code to modify one of your precious little eggs with.” She looked back at the screen, humming to herself as she typed. “I was thinking more human DNA this time… maybe lose the deformed cat fetus look? Hmm? What do you think? You are the one going too carry it to term after all. Another male of course. We will get this one under control and properly breed it with Dittos. Oh don’t give me that, you know you are very lonely, as the last of your kind.”

 

“Ma’am?”

Dr. Martel jumped with a start and turned to glare at the small young rocket grunt. The red headed girl with a face full of freckles coward a moment before offering her a cup of fresh coffee just how the administrator liked it, “S-sorry!”  


“You are such a Dedenne with how quiet you are. I swear, Abigail.” She growled going too take the coffee and put it down, “What are you doing here?”

“Well… coffee and…” She held out a file, “They found him. He is in the North Kanto area, though they are still finding out exactly where he is hiding out. His psychic signature was also found in Hoenn but has otherwise vanished.” As she spoke the doctor snatched the yellow file away and began to read it quickly.  


“I suppose we should be getting a team together then. How have the tests for the anti-psychic collars going?” There was a long pause that followed and a bit of shuffling.

“They.. have a limit. So far minor or unevolved psychics have no effect but pokemon like Alakazam and other powerhouses can eventually overwhelm them and well..” Abigail looked down, afraid she was going to get in trouble for a work she wasn’t even doing.

 

“Interesting. Well, I have a theory on how to perfect that.”

 

Silence fell between the two before the doctor sipped her coffee and leaned back and smiled, “Ah, just right. Almost ready to work at this rate…” She paused as she heard footsteps going to leave, “Oh, Abigail…” She called almost songlike, “You forgot the other part of my morning ritual.”

 

Abigail walked over and around too the front of the doctor. She dropped down to her knees, her freckled hands going too push up the already short skirt of her senior and revealed a perfectly shaved and ready outer labia with no underwear in sight. The redhead took her rocket cap off and then went too tie her hair back before lowering her face down between the legs and Dr. Martel lout out a moan, opening herself more to the girls hot tongue as it split her lower lips open and began to work her.  “AAh- alright… let's… see… you have ten minutes too make me cum.”

 

With an added fear level, hearing the beep of a timer being set, the rocket Grunt began sliding her tongue up and down before twirling around the clit that waited for her. The nub began to swell with pleasure and she felt the soft twitching of the Administrator’s legs as she made the pleasure rose. But every time she felt she was getting there, the woman would shift, or need to get something or adjust herself almost resetting the whole process.

 

Abigail wasn’t about to look, determined to get this done within the time limit this time. She felt her tongue growing tired, and edged a finger closer to penetrate the warm cunt of Martel.  A groan and the doctor leaned back and stopped working, her moaning and gasping growing faster and she shifted her hips wider, and let the younger woman really get to work.

 

So close… she was so close…. She knew she could get this done in five minutes if her boss would just stop shifting! Face pressed fully onto the lower lips, saliva, fluids mingled. Groaning and whimpering. Then, just as she felt like the woman was near her peek the alarm went off, the loud beeping making her feel her stomach drop. A hand in her hair jerked her back, leaving the wanting cunt unfinished and at its peak.  
  
“Tsk, to slow as always.” Martel said as she raised her hand and produced a single Pokeball. “Wait! Please, you are so close! Let me finish. It was only a few sec-” Abigail fell quiet as the pokeball opened and the pokemon stood nearby, rippling muscles across its form, and a phsyic that made most bodybuilders flush with jealousy.

 

“Kline, miss Abigail needs more training.” As the director spoke the Machamp looked at the redhead with a familiar glint in its eye. The red head shot Martel a pleading look before one of the arms came down and grabbed her, before she was pulled out of sight of the women and brought back behind.

 

Martel slid a finger down between her legs. She was just a few strokes away from completion and knew she would have been done minutes ago, but then who would please her dear Kline? The poor dear got so pent up all day when she worked. Kline was an expert at these things after all. She slid a finger over the computer and looked at the latest data and modeling for the clone to be put inside Mew. A small whimper and a gasp before the squeaking of a table came from behind her. The rhythmic pounding of grey pokemon flesh into the soft pink behind of the rocket grunt.

 

Martel moaned as she came, the sounds of the rough taking of the girl behind her. The thought of creating such a satisfying clone design, and the future it held. Soon all her work would be back where it started and then, finally, Giovanni would return.

  
  


Rina stood barefoot in a forested area. She felt the grass beneath her toes and she looked up as the morning sun broke through the trees and bathed her in its flickering light. She didn’t care where she was, she was outside. She was OUTSIDE! She could have wept if it wasn’t for the three bulbish fingers on her shoulder. She contain her excitement, not wanting to show to much to Mewtwo who slowly landed his own feet onto the ground after the teleport. He took in his environment before nodding, _“This way.”_

 

He walked. Rina had only seen him walk a few times, as he mostly relied on his powers to get around, as they seemed to have a limitless pool of energy. She looked back toward the darker part of the woods before turning and following after the Clone, knowing even though she was outside that she would never escape him here. She did not want to give him a reason to put her back into that dreary cave.

  
The two walked in silence, Mewtwo leading the way while Rina kept a pace behind. She was looking everywhere, soaking in the world. Mewtwo could feel her emotions, her excitement and her pleasant mood at just being in the light. He took note of it, anad stored that away for later. They hadn’t walked very long, with the tips of the Cerulean Mountain Range behind them. Rina placed the sun, and knew they were deep in the mountains north of the city she had been working out of, and the cave she had entered but never got to leave the same way.  A new scent caught her nose and she turned as the smell of wood burning and something cooking overcame her. A cottage… there was a cottage! The wood cottage had a slanted roof, a chimney and a soft red coat around the doorframe on the wide porch. Two rocking chairs, a bunch of firewood, the look of warmth and light. It was a welcoming sight.

 

_“You will be polite, and you will not speak of what I am or anything of what we are doing back home.”_

 

When she looked at Mewtwo, she had to blink twice. He was gone… no, he had altered her perception of him. There was a man now, at the same height. Dark violet hair, grey jacket and jeans with a purple shirt. He didn’t stray to far from his color theme and of course those harsh violet eyes bore into her.  
  
_“I do not want to hurt the old man. Anything you do to compromise me will cause him pain, understand?”_

 

“I don’t… I mean yes.” Rina said, correcting herself, but she looked very confused. “I thought you hated humans.”

 

_“If I hated them, why would you be here?”_ Mewtwo turned back to the cottage and began to walk toward it.

 

Rina opened her mouth as she felt a spike of anger. She wanted to tell him all the reasons why, because of all the things he had DONE to her. Had forced her to do. The way he used her like a plaything, and experimented on her! If he didn’t hate humans, he had a terrible way of showing it.

 

She moved closer now, wondering how she was going to explain her clothing and attire. Her whole body ached and she just wanted so badly to sit down and soak in every inch of the sun. Mewtwo hadn’t gotten onto the first step when the door opened and several small pokemon darted around and began to yap and jump. Rina couldn’t help herself, she dropped down to a knee and held her hands out, letting the litter of small eevee, a growlithe, rockruff, snubull, Herdier sniff and snuff at her before she began to pet them. Her smile across her face grew as they seemed to be just as excited to be loved on.  
  
At the door stood an older man, eyes tired behind a pair of thick glasses. He wasn’t that old though, maybe his late forties. His salt and pepper hair was long and tied behind his head. At his feet a nervous looking Houndour and Poocheyna looked out, the two less acceptable dog pokemon seeming nervous. The old man wore brown clothing, a button down shirt and matching pants, and a jacket with the ranger symbol on it.

 

“Well if it isn’t my mute neighbor…” He paused and looked at Rina, and his eyes narrowed as he studied her and she looked up with a nervous twitch before getting up, “And … friend.”  
  
“I’m Rina.” She said knowing she must look odd in her oversized shirt, “I am…”

 

The man held up his hand as she felt Mewtwo prod her brain, trying to quickly feed her information but it seemed he had been foolish. He had not realized her clothing would make this entire situation …. Suspicious.

 

“You can explain once inside. Come in.” he stepped back and let them both in. Mewtwo looked at Rina expectedly, his eyes ready to feed her some information. Rina shot him a look asking for patience, she knows his threat and she does not want to put this man nor his pokemon at risk.

 

Rina stepped inside and found a homely little living area, with a doorway that led to what she figured was the kitchen and a hall that vanished into more rooms. She saw a fireplace going and two other pokemon who hadn’t bothered to get up were resting near it. An Espeon and an Umbreon respectfully. A common duo in the world and the Umbreon was an obvious mother to the litter of eevee as the four or so small ones darted over to her. Mewtwo strode inside and crossed his arms, looking to Rina then to the old man.

 

“Miss Rina.” The older voice caught her attention from admiring his sweet canine like pokemon as she looked up to him as he offered her a bathrobe. She took it and quickly slipped it on, already feeling more modest. The old man looked at Mewtwo now and the look was anything but kind, as it isn’t often a fully dressed mute man showed up with a barely dressed and obviously distressed woman.  
  
“H-He found me.” Rina quickly spat out, knowing that suspicion would lead to more trouble. “Look, I-I… I just want a bath and then I’ll explain everything. Please.” she felt Mewtwo’s mind dig into her and once he did he settled, satisfied with the story she was currently forming. The older ranger wrinkled his nose, as if he just now noticed the odd yet familiar scent and nodded.  
  
“I’m Reggie.” He finally said as he stepped back, “The Bathroom is back here.” Rina shot Mewtwo a glance before going to following the man, and the disguised clone made no move to follow. He opened the door to a small bathroom with a tub and shower and Rina felt tears spring to her eyes at the thought of sinking into that. Reggie moved about a moment, placing a fresh towel out and pointed out the various shampoos and soaps.

 

“You… You have women’s shampoo? Are you married?” Rina hadn’t seen a ring on the finger as she picked up a brush.  
  
“Ah, well, once.” He said, “But now its just me and Nature.” A whine at his feet as the little Snubull had not yet left his side once he realized there were strangers, “And of course the pokemon. But no, Miss Rina, I am.. Was formally a ranger for the Indigo league. Before the pass was closed some time ago, Trainers would come up here to train and I was a station they could rest and recover, as well as spent my time protecting and preserving this area. I kept supplies and I suppose I haven’t lost the habit.” He smiled, “I think I have some old clothes that may… well, with a belt…”  
  
Rina didn’t want him to waste anything on her like that, but she smiled nonetheless, “Well, I…”  
  
“Oh right! You’ll want some privacy. Sorry, let me squeeze past ya. Take as much time as you need, Miss Rina.” He shut the door and Rina hurried over and locked it. Maybe a little to fast. She leaned her head against the door and felt for a moment, the privacy, the warmth, the homeliness. She desperately wanted to stay here.  
  
She could exist here and not be… with him.  
  
Turning she went back to the tub and after the usual mystery of solving the knobs and heat levels got it as hot as she could bear before dropping a few dabs of soap into it. She then slowly peeled the robe and then old t-shirt free. The blonde turned and spotted her reflection and she just stared. The mirror was full length against the back of the bathroom door. She head just leaned her head against it even and hadn’t comprehended what it was.

 

Trembling she touched her stomach, then trailed a bruise she sustained from being thrown and tossed around by the monster just outside the door. She slid her hand up to her bruised breasts, a mark around the areola showed the indents of teeth where Mewtwo had gotten far to vicious in his suckling. Her neck was covered in hickies and what some may call love bites. Her thighs…. She barely could touch them, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the bruises. They had no real form, but somehow his psychic grips had left a mark when she just fought him to hard. Rina had been a virgin, she had never had even a boyfriend. Its not that she never wanted such things, desired them, or touched herself even. She just… had so much else to do. The young woman turned away and get into the tub, letting the water sting her as she sunk into it and just… let her mind go blank.

  
  
  
  


Martel finished her work and began the various sequences that would be sent to the labs for testing.  Her Machamp was back in its Pokeball and she Abigail was cleaning up the mess that was made by her recent dealings with the Pokemon. At least she hadn’t lost the clothing on her back this time as the girl wiped the table and began to work on sweeping up the broken glass from a beaker that had fallen.

 

Abigail was lost in thought, a bit of shame. It didn’t really hurt, not anymore. Sometimes it felt good. She didn’t really blame the Pokemon… they were one of the most common ones used for human entertainment. They had the size and the look that most would consider human enough. The girl just wanted to promote, to stop being a lab grunt and move out onto the field. Georgia Martel tsked to herself as she tapped a pen against her red lips and looked at the numbers she had just printed out.  
  
The door opened to the small lab and another scientist entered. Wearing a lab coat and his slick black hair oiled back he paused with his slightly hunched demeanor at Abigail who quickly stood up at attention.

 

“Dr. Martel… again?” The man looked back over as he walked toward the woman and laid down a clipboard with various notes and readings. Abigail darted out of the room deciding not to be around for whatever conversation they were about to have.  


“My, my, Dr. Klaus… whatever do you mean?” The sly woman smiled as she chewed on the pen top with half lidded eyes.

 

The man pushed down the urge that brought up into him. This woman only ever got sultry with him when she knew she had pushed the limits. He produced a recording device from his pocket and turned it on as he laid it down.

 

_“AAH! Oh-Oh!” A young woman’s moan muffled out, followed by the cry of a large humanoid Pokemon. “I-It’s to much! Doctor! AH! AAAH!” and then a loud grunting and the sound of a metal table scrapping, followed by the shattering of glass._

 

Martel raised an eyebrow, “Enjoy yourself?” she smiled at him before going to write something down on her paper, “It truly is amazing how she’s gone from screaming to moaning isn’t it? The power of a good cock I suppose…”  
  
Dr. Klaus paused, recalling his own tight pants during the ordeal as he caught a few guards and another lab assistant outside the room listening to the ravaging pokemon and moaning girl. They were the ones recording it, he assumed to bully and blackmail the redheaded grunt. While he didn’t really care, he knew one thing…

 

“Our great leader, Giovanni, had strict rules about what we could do with the grunts when we were on the clock. Letting our pokemon fuck them was NOT an option.” He snapped and caught Martel off guard, “That is your third grunt this six months. We are NOT made of money anymore, we are barely surviving off the underground arenas and trades. If she walks away, I will be sending you a man next time.”  
  
Martel paused and lowered her pen and just looked at him, “If you think I can find any less enjoyment out of a pathetic little boy, I assure you, you are mistaken. There is such a … talent in getting a man to take it up the ass you know?” She rose to her feet and reminded the other doctor that she was taller, even if she wasn’t in heels. She pushed him back with a single finger, making him move away some more.  
  
“Are you jealous, Klaus? Do you want this?” She moved toward him and he stumbled backward, up against the glass tubing that contained the most valuable specimen. “Unlike you, I haven’t let the years of dark rooms, hunched backs and endless work turn me into a scrunched up pathetic worm.” She pointed her delicate manicured nail into his chest, hard enough he knew she may just draw blood.

 

“J-Jealous? You fuck Pokemon, Georgia. You bully little grunts just wanting to please you. You may be the hottest woman in this building, but M isn’t for Martel, its for monster.” He slapped her hand away, “Every bit of your attractiveness is lost in your… your pervasion!”

 

A small look of surprise cross the woman’s face, but only for a second before she threw her head back and laughed. The mocking laughter left him feeling hollow after his attempt at standing up for himself. She moved back away from him and waved at him, “Very good, Doctor. I’m impressed.” She said, as she did she had produced a Pokeball from her hand. Klaus’ eyes snapped wide and he drew his own quickly.

 

She smiled at him, and drew the Pokeball back to put it away, and waved him off as if their conversation is done. “Get me the reports on the new Clone model.” She sat at her desk. Breathing heavily, Klaus moved slowly to the door and pressed the sensor freeing himself from the woman. He knew that Pokeball, and he’d rather face the Machamp.

  
  
  
  


The water was warm now, her skin pink from the heat soaking into it. Rina had already washed herself, and then refilled the tub once the old water drained away. It wasn’t all that dirty but for some reason she just had to be rid of it. She had to feel clean water against her. She was laying in the tub, her head poking out and she looked at her toes. They use to be painted but were now chipped and torn up from being barefoot in the cave. Her brown eyes stared at them, feeling just as dirty as she had when she got into the tub.  
  
_“I do not know what you said to the old man, but he is upset with me and I would like to remind you of our earlier conversation.”_

 

The invasive thought made her stomach twist and she sunk lower in the tub. She didn’t want to speak allowed, she wasn’t sure he could even hear her. So she shut her eyes and thought, and attempted to think as clearly as she could with it.

 

_You show up with a woman in nothing but a shirt, looking like she’d been… I look like I was attacked. Do you understand? I am bruised, I am disheveled and I am mostly naked. WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO THINK?_ She hadn’t realized how worked up she got, raising her hand and slapping it down sending water over the side.

 

Silence followed and she felt a confused prod and a little annoyance. She had not had such an outburst with him since… well, not that much rage at least. _“I did not consider this. I am … not aware of all human understandings I am ashamed to admit.”_

 

Rina run her wet hands over her hair and thought about Reggie and all his sweet pokemon, his kindness and suspicion. He must be a good man and a kind one. She didn’t want that to be his downfall.

 

_Just… trust me. I have a plan._

 

Mewtwo wanted to prod her brain, understand all the details. Secure the situation so he didn’t lose the only human male he had any interaction with. The rangers were the easiest to handle, and their work was acceptable. He will let this be a test then, see what Rina will do.  
  
Rina on the other hand had forced herself out of the tub. She hadn’t wanted to leave, she wanted to stay in that safe wet warmth forever. But she knew the longer she took, the more danger she put Reggie in. She got out and began to do a routine she had longed to do for some time. She brushed her teeth, she combed her hair. She felt human again. She looked at herself as she tied her hair back with the ponytail she had left and stared at the tired eyes, and the soft bruises on her neck. She sighed and went to slip the robe back on and turn toward the door now looking at herself in the full length.

 

“Don’t let him ruin another person's life, Rina.” She spoke to herself. She went to the door, and opened it. Stepping into the hallway she almost fell over the Houndour that was watching with curiosity. She smiled and let the creature sniff her hand and give it a pat… then she smelled it. Food, home cooked food. She moved now, as if entranced. She was in the living area, passing Mewtwo who remained disguised by the window looking out. He only glanced at her slightly.  
  
She was in the kitchen, where Reggie had some bird meat frying and a baked potato cooling off on a rack. The oven told her biscuits were baking.  Reggie smiled at her from the pan, it was a sad smile though, “I found an old dress of my … Ex-wifes. You can go put it on.” He told her.  
Rina felt a little pain, she thought of her mother. She had lived the life of an ex, being left by her father when she and her sister were so young, “I will in a moment…” She said, looking at all the delicious food. He brought her a plate over and the various fixings, easily seeing the hunger, she started to reach for it before looking up. Reggie took a seat across from her.  
  
“But first… we need to talk.”  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these new characters! 
> 
> \- Mewtwo can alter peoples perceptions of him, making them see a human. This does not work on the dark type Pokemon so they are pretty confused. 
> 
> \- Reggie didn't originally exist, and I was going to do a sexy hot springs scene. Then I decided that Rina needed and Mewtwo needed more downtime. Note this is not to say they are romantic in anyway. Mewtwo is an abuser and no matter how the feelings change, that will always be fact. 
> 
> \- Martel is a bitch, and I wanted to write a sexy bitch. 
> 
> \- Abigail kinda likes it ... its not healthy.


End file.
